Men,¡mi prometida!
by Youjibell
Summary: Desde una esquina de la vieja pensión, con el entrecejo fruncido, refunfuñando miles de sinónimos de la palabra “idiota” en todo el léxico que conocía, que realmente eran muchos, a sus escasos 7 años... Men, Hanna Y Anna III os gustara


**Serie: ****shaman King Vizions**

**Personajes:**** Men, Hanna, Anna III**

**Tipo: ****parodia, insinuación de shonen ai**

**Disclaimer: ****esta serie, ni sus personajes a excepción de Ren Tao me pertenecen , este fic es solo con fines puros de entretenimiento…**

**Advertencias: ****ninguna n_n este fic es apto para todo público, no se crean que es yaoi jejeje**

**Bueno este fic estaba total y completamente dedicado a mi kerida Hija Tamao pero como tenia tanto tiempo sin ver a mi a mi onisannn**

**Pues va pa los dos..**

**Todo kedo entre familia**

**Tamao ,mira mira te lo dije!!!**

**Seguiremos con el shaman King yaoiii muajajajaja**

**Sii Men X Hanna**

=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=

**Men… tu ****nueva prometida**

Capitulo único

Desde una esquina de la vieja pensión, con el entrecejo fruncido, refunfuñando miles de sinónimos de la palabra "idiota" en todo el léxico que conocía, que realmente eran muchos, a sus escasos 7 años; un pequeño jovenzuelo de pelo blanco se encontraba irritado.

En otra esquina de esa misma pensión a escasos metros de distancia, acariciándose la mejilla que ahora estaba roja e hinchada un chico de rubios cabellos se quejaba con odio por todo lo ocurrido.

Pero sí se observaba un poco más, al centro de ese cuarto, viendo la televisión; una linda rubia sonreía por su gran actuación ¡valla que era fácil dominar a los hombres! Si, realmente Anna Koûyama tenía razón. Dominar a un hombre era solo cuestión de enfoque y practica, lástima que el pequeño Men tuviera que estar en el momento equivocado

Era una pena que el pequeño Men, se tuviera que regresara china con tan mala impresión del hijo del mejor amigo de su padre. Pero en fin, había valido la pena ver todo aquel escándalo en el cual, Men había sido castigado y dejado en un rincón y Hanna aun pensado si era realidad o no…

-Men, vámonos; despídete de todos- el Gran Tao Ren había hablado, y sus palabras no estaban a discusión, el más pequeño los miró con odio y aun así siguió las ordenes de su padre.

-con permiso- fueron sus palabras, luego de una caravana y no sin antes de fulminar con la mirada a Hanna.

-tu hijo es tan lindo Ren- uno de aquella bola de gente que, se creían tan importantes en el torneo de shamanes habló, con autosuficiencia Ren los miró, era obvio que su hijo fuera casi tan perfecto como él

-hago lo que puedo educándolo- luego él se despidió y lo secundo su hijo, mas antes de irse el pequeño Men hizo un dulce señal de despedida al joven rubio que lo miraba consternado…

No lo podía creer, sin duda Men lo odio… y es que antes de salir sin que nadie lo viera a excepción de Hanna, con sus delgadas y blanquecinas manos le hizo una seña que por mucho indigno al receptor ¡Lo insulto a distancia y señas en las manos!

Y como es que situación había concluido así…

Solo había que remontarse dos horas antes, cuando Men llegó.

Anna III y Hanna estaban sentados uno frente al otro mirándose con reproche, y es que este último se había atrevido a comerse la última galleta, ¡si la última!

-idiota, te dije que las guardaras, ¡esas galletas siempre se las come tu mamá! – le dijo mientras lo miraba, ni siquiera ella o su hijo debían comérselas, sabían ambos de lo que era capaz esa mujer… y sobre todo sabían que…la responsable de cuidar la integridad de las galletas era la hija de Silver.

-lo siento creí que aun quedaba una – le dijo mientras se intentaba reír, estaba seguro que si decía "todo se solucionará", solo lograría una tremenda golpiza… mejor no lo intentó, seguir la filosofía de su padre no era tan sencillo. Así que en un movimiento sagaz huyo…

-maldito Asakura, ven acá es tu culpa- muy bien ahora ya no había opción… justo como lo predijo, la Itako llegó la miro y vio que no había ninguna galleta, solo con la mirada la incriminó…

-no hay- fue lo único que salió de su boca antes de que la nueva sucesora saliera al tienda corriendo por mas.

- fue Hanna- reprocho una y otra vez, pensaba en el castigo que sufriría ese pedazo de humanidad, pero en cuanto llego y vio que había "invitados" sonrió… ese chico las pagaría lenta y sutilmente nadie se metía con Anna III y vivía para contarlo.

- ya viste, son amigos de mi papa, son extranjeros y viene un pequeño mocoso- hablo mientras vio como "los adultos fueron a hablar solos al recibidor dejando al pequeño afuera.

-¿eres tonto o qué?, no es un niño, es una niña- dijo tan seria que si en ese momento hubiera dicho que el cielo es verde y el pasto azul cualquiera le hubiera creído

-ahh, pues me había parecido un niño con esa ropa que trae- Hanna respondió dándole la razón y es que no estaba muy seguro, como era todavía pequeño, no se distinguía, no como Anna III que ya con sus 15 años su figura bien estilizada no dejaba a dudas que era una hermosa mujer.

-eres lento, anda ve a platicar con tu nueva prometida – le dijo casi en un susurro, que dejo helado al joven que estaba mirándola atónito.

-no, yo no tengo prometida –le dijo tragando grueso un poco de saliva, eso no podía estar pasando.

-mira, tus papás así se comprometieron, y los que llegaron son de la familia Tao, es obvio que para que están aquí, así que no resistas, es mejor que la conozcas de una buena vez, además si la miras bien no es tan fea- le dijo claramente mientras el rubio asentía, pues si que la vida era injusta, todavía ni siquiera se había preocupado en casarse, es más ni siquiera le había salido una espinilla y sus padres ya estaba pensando en casarlo… bueno la niña esa con otro peinado y un lindo vestido no se vería tan mal.

- hablare con ella- dio dos pasos y se quedo frente a su presa… su nueva "prometida" – mucho gusto soy Hanna, Asakura Hanna- le extendió la mano para saludarla y mientras le sonreía, aquella persona parecía no importarle mucho pues permanecía con las piernas encogidas sentado esperando.

- ya lo sabía- le respondió suavemente, el había llegado ahí porque su padre le dijo, y de hecho Ren le había informado sobre sus amigo y le había dado la clara instrucción de ser amable y no verlos como "poca cosa" porque eran pobres. Y no todos en la vida habían nacido con privilegios como él.

-¿cómo te llamas? – le preguntaron con curiosidad al chico de cabellos tan blancos como si delgados hilos de plata se tratase, mientras clavaba su mirada sobre la del rubio… y este quien se creía para no saber quién era. Era su responsabilidad, tomando en cuenta que él con apenas 7 años ya sabía todo de él, Hanna Asakura 13 años. Hijo de Yoh Asakura y Anna Koûyama

-soy Men Tao- le respondió a regañadientes, y desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, ya no soportaría hablar con este pobre mortal.

-¿vienes con tus papás? – pero el cuestionario prosiguió y una vez mas Men observó a Hanna, ¿que no los había visto llegar?. Llegaron los dos solos, era obvio que solo venia con su papá.

-solo con mi papá… ¿por qué tantas dudas? – al fin en la pequeña platica dejó de responder… mientras Hanna le respondía.

- no por nada- le dijo mientras observó con detenimiento la cara del pequeño, era pálida y la verdad linda con esos profundos ojos rojos que llamaban mucho la atención y bueno, si iba a ser su prometida tenía que ser amable, aunque el otro no parecía tan feliz con el entrecejo fruncido. – Tienes unos ojos muy lindos – Men se sonrojo hasta las narices, a decir verdad siempre le decían lo mismo, que era un niño lindo, igualito a sus papás, si, siempre se lo decían, pero nunca un tipo como el que tenía en frente.

- gracias – dijo con recelo, mirando hacia otro lado, para que el rubio no notara su sonrojo. Eso era todo no se quedaría ahí para ser intimidado por el tipo este. Se levanto y se disponía a irse.

- hey ¿a dónde vas?, yo voy contigo- lo detuvo de golpe del brazo, mientras cierta rubia los observaba desde una esquina como si estuviera por culminarse la parte más importante de la película.

- a donde sea, no te importa – le respondió sin escrúpulos separándose de golpe de aquel agarre, muy bien eso era todo, iba ir por su padre y exigirle de la manera más atenta que se largaran de esa casa.

- te puedes perder, yo iré contigo Men –el rubio le dedico la mejor de las sonrisa que tenía, el peli blanco alzó una ceja, bueno tal vez podría soportarlo un tiempo más.

-Olvídalo… le respondió, tengo hambre – le dijo mientras miraba los ojos profundo de Hanna

-ahh, pues hay una galletas las acaba de traer Anna, solo hay que dejar unas si no mi mamá se enoja – habló con entusiasmo dirigiéndose a la caja de galletas que acababan de traer.

- hablas mucho- respondió mientras tomo una de esas galletas y metiéndola sutilmente en su boca de niño rico. Hanna lo miró molesto, él que trataba de ser amable y le pagaban de esta forma.

-y tú casi no hablas, no creo que sea tan fácil llevarnos bien- pensó un poco, se supone que los prometidos deben llevarse bien, como sus papás o al menos deben ser amables y gustarse, besarse de vez en cuando… y bueno otras cosas más.

-así soy yo, si no te parece no es mi problema- le contestó de forma engreída, después de todo no tenía porque agradarle, por otro lado Hanna pensaba que si su prometida estaba defectuosa y no era su culpa, no era femenina, ni un poco, si estaba bonita su cara era delgadita y sus ojos brillantes, pero con ese carácter… seguramente tampoco era buena para el hogar

- tampoco sabes cocinar, barrer o algo por el estilo verdad – le interrogo preocupado… que clase de prometida le habían encontrado.

- pues claro que no… vengo de la familia Tao, por si no lo has notado , yo jamás haría algo como eso- genial ahora no solo tenía que mantenerla, si no también trabajar en el hogar. Bueno ya que no era buena en nada… solo había otra opción… aquellas cosas que los padres hacen mientras están encerrados en el cuarto y no le está permitido entrar a los niños.

- bueno… al menos no eres tan fea – finalizó con los brazos cruzados antes de verlo más de cerca… ya lo había decidido si ese pedazo de ente estaría con el de por vida al menos tenía que ser bueno besando… siempre había visto a sus padres haciéndolo y parecía que, a pesar de que su padre sufriera, si Anna le daba un beso, todo lo malo desaparecía.

-¿fea?- se preguntó Men, es que acaso el rubio lo había ofendido, eso sí que no, no lo iba a permitir, tal vez su padre lo reprendería por esto pero ese rubio de pacotilla se las iba a pagar… claro después de que lo liberan de aquel beso en el que lo tenían presa. Anna III veía y no lo creía Hanna Asakura había atrapado en un movimiento fulminante los labios del pequeño Men, quien se había quedado estoico ante el contacto del rubio.

Lo que pasó después, una bofetada del pequeño en la cara del menor de los Asakura, los padres de ambos chicos afuera, un pequeño en la histeria y una rubia tratando de aguantar sonora carcajada.

-Este imbécil me tocó- fueron sus únicas palabras, ya que le avergonzaba tanto lo que le habían hecho que no se atrevería a decir como lo toco.

- Men, no debes golpear a la gente por más estúpida que parezca, quédate ahí y piensa lo que hiciste - esa fueron las palabras neutras que salieron de la boca de Ren, mientras Yoh reía nerviosamente, no lo podían evitar eran los genes.

-gracias Ren- le respondió, mirándolo y rascándose la cabeza mientras fue a ver a su hijo, si Men tenía la fuerza de Ren, lo mejor era ver si hijo seguía vivo.

-es que yo… no quiero que sea mi prometida- le dijo a Yoh en secreto, solo a él podía decirlo. A lo que le contestaron en igual secreto

- Hanna, jamás te comprometería, no creo que todas las chicas sean tan buenas como mi Anita, además… Men es un niño jejejeje- Yoh rió, su hijo se puso rojo y Ren solo los miraba con cara de circunstancia, no lo entendía, y para Yoh era mejor dejarlo así, no quería enfrentar una demanda por parte de Ren, por acoso sexual a su pequeño hijo.

- lo siento Men, a veces Hanna se confunde un poco- le dijo Yoh sonriéndole al pequeño y llevándose a Ren

- déjalo así , son cosas de niños - y así los dejaron…mientras Anna III observaba… si, la venganza… era dulce… insistió, era una pena que el pequeño Men se haya tenido que ver envuelto en su venganza. Se levanto y fue directo hacia Hanna, mas para su sorpresa Anna "la superior" quien se le adelanto, llevándole un pañuelo con agua fría a su hijo

-y la próxima vez… no te comas mis galletas – le dijo su madre en tono súbito y frio, mientras tomaba otra galleta, había visto todo desde la otra habitación

- si mamá – le contestó tocándose su adolorida mejilla. Sin duda alguna… Anna III se había ganado y con creces ese nombre.


End file.
